


I Wear The Black Hat

by staygaytabulous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I love how Bandon just universally accepts Spencer as a prissy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had to write about something. I honestly don't remember the prompt, but I know it had something to do with the book previously stated as the title: I Wear The Black Hat. Something about good/evil? I assume so, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wear The Black Hat

"Jon,  _Jon_ ,  you have to help me out here!" I'm sprawled out on his couch with his home phone tucked under my chin (because my phone died an hour ago and I can't find my charger).

"Dude, Spence, you're fine. It's only a measly project. You can get it done and over with in an hour at most."

I sigh and roll onto my side, "Jon, are you even listening? I'm doing the project with  _Brendon_." I groan and hurry my head in a couch cushion, "Ryan I can handle, but Brendon is whole different story. Jon, he doesn't even realize it's me he fights against! Who _doesn't_ know their enemy's real name!"

Jon barks out a laugh. I wish he were here so I could physically punch him instead of imagining his pain in my mind. "Sorry he's oblivious, man, but that's who your professor assigned you with." a click sounds from the other side of the line.

My head snaps up, "Are you smoking without me?" I ask, offended almost. I'm so gonna punch him.

I hear him inhale and exhale loudly, "Hm? Oh, yep. Using your lighter, too." So hard, I'm going to hit him so hard.

I grumble when Jon's doorbell rings. A few knocks following it. I curse at Jon, he just tells me not to blow his apartment up.

He hangs up and I press the 'end' button, throwing the phone to a chair on the other side of the livingroom.

Standing up, I pop my back and neck; I hurt all over from the fight me and Brendon (or, I guess, Lights, his heroic other) had just a few nights before. The bruise on my side is throwing as I wonder why I didn't ask how big this grade would be, because then maybe I could skip this and pretend I'm not here.


End file.
